It is easy
by serenadobrev
Summary: What if Elena lied to Caroline and Bonnie by telling them that nothing happened between her and Stefan. Set after 01.01


It is easy

What if Elena lied to Caroline and Bonnie by saing nothing happened between her and Stefan in their first night.

Stefan looked up to the house. He could see Elena sitting in the window and wrtiting in her diary. Less than a minute later she was downstairs opening the door for him.

"I know that it's late..but I... I needed to know that you're okay.." Stefan said.

"You know..for months that's all everyone wondered about me..if I'll be okay.."

"What did you tell them?" Stefan asked Elena while not breaking their eye contact.

"That I'll be fine.." Elena told him while looking down to the ground and backing her look up to his eyes.

"Did you ever mean it?"

After thinking about the answer a bit Elena looked back into Stefan's eyes and said: "Ask me tomorrow!" Stefan watched at her breathless. He could see all the pain in her eyes that he understood so well. All he wanted to do right now was pulling her into an embrace and telling her that everything's gonna be okay..

"It's warmer in the house..We can talk.." Elena said. She was a bit nervous because she didn't know if it was to soon to invite him in. But she wanted him in her life. She liked him.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked when he didn't answer on her last sentence.

Stefan sighed. Yeah.. coming into her house was all he wanted. Not because of drinking the life out of her. Just because he wanted to talk to her, spend some time with her, enjoy feeling her presence.

"Yes" Stefan said while he smiled. He walked into the house as Elena looked at him while she shut the door. Her face was so near to his that he could smell her shampoo. He could smell her. But he didn't smell her blood like with other people. He just smelled her.

She turned around and smiled right into his face. She felt different around him. She just knew him for a few days now but she knew that there was something about him..something special.

She walked upstairs into her room with him following her. When she sat onto her bed he stood in the middle of the room and she could see how he was thinking about sitting next to her or sitting towards her.

He wasn't sure if she would be okay with him sitting next to her on the bed. He looked straight into her eyes and recognized an epic smile. Slowly he walked towards her and sat right beside her on the bed. "So. What do you wanna do?"

"I know I said we could talk but I'm quite tired so.." "So do you want me to leave you alone?" "No. No no no. I'm just saying we could do something different.. What about watching a movie? Have you ever seen "The last Song" with Miley Cyrus?" she said while smiling at him.

"Yeah I'm okay with that. Even if it's Miley Cyrus!" he said while laughing a bit.

So she stood up and put the disc into the player. She sat down on the bed again but this time a bit nearer to him. If she would reach out her legs she would definitely touch him. And that was obviously what she wanted to do..

He turned the light off and approached to her a bit, too. When the movie went on Elena recognized that she was even more tired than she thought. Somehow he managed to move in a way that he was sitting now beside her with his legs reached out.

Slowly she moved towards him and put a hand on his chest. She felt like a 12-year old teenager at her first date. But he noticed her intent and since it was also his intent he interlocked their fingers and tugged on her hand so that her whole arm was across his chest. She sighed a bit and snuggled up on him and placed her head on his shoulder. This felt so good and safe. She slowly closed her eyes because she really wasn't interested in the movie anymore – obviously.

He put his other hand in her hair and started caressing it. All this felt so good to him. When he decided to stay in Mystic Falls he never thought that it could end up like this. He quickly felt her falling asleep and after enjoying her lying on his chest for awhile he put her carefully in her bed and covered her up with a blanket. He slowly disappeared through the window.

When Elena woke up next morning she smiled. It was the best nights since her parents died. Caroline was right, it is easy.


End file.
